Endless power transmission chains which are used in automotive power transmission systems such as a pulley-type continuously variable transmission (CVT) include an endless power transmission chain in which a plurality of links are aligned in a chain advancing direction and links laid adjacent in the chain advancing direction are connected together by pairs of pins which can move rollingly relative to each other (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2006-226451